The Wailing Woman
by airam.sanchez.5661
Summary: Juliana Howel was a ordinary girl until she meets the banshee and now she will never be the same again. This is my first story please leave your review I would love to read them thank. Inspired by Teen Wolf


The Wailing Woman

Suddenly everything around me was dark and colorless, and all I could hear was a faint buzzing in my ear. I woke up screaming and bathed in sweat. My mom rushed into my room asking what was wrong and if I was okay.

"I'm fine mom just another nightmare," I muttered.

"That's the ninth one this week Juliana," She stated.

"I know mom, am I going crazy?" I asked.

"No honey, I'm sure there just dreams," She responded.

"Thanks mom, I'll try to go back to sleep," I sighed.

"Okay, goodnight honey," She said.

After my mom left I tried to sleep, but all I could do was stare at the ceiling in total darkness. I finally fell asleep, but this time I didn't have a dream; I was just in total whiteness.

I woke up early that morning for school. I got ready and headed down stairs for some breakfast before I left for school. I was mid-stair way when the sweet smell of bacon and pancakes hit my nose and my mouth drooled.

"Good morning Mom," I said.

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess," I responded.

I ate pancakes, bacon, eggs, and drank some apple juice. After I was done eating, I grabbed my backpack and started walking to school. On the way to school, I heard yelling and I turn around to see who it was. It was my best friend Ethan; he was running as fast as the wind and was yelling my name.

"Hey Juli, wait up!" he yelled.

I slowed down and waited for him. I knew Ethan since I was in kindergarten, and we've been friends ever since then. Ethan is a bit taller than me, he has black hair, sea green eyes, and tan skin. He's is always wearing the clothes that are trending. Today, he was wearing a plaid shirt, those preppy shorts and tan loafers. He ran past me like a gust of wind. He tried to stop, but failed, and he went tumbling down. He got up and walked towards me.

"He…He...Hey Juli," he said gasping for air.

"Hey Ethan, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yea I'm fine," he responded.

"Did you have one again," he asked.

"Yea…," I said with a sigh.

"Juli, tell me what happened in the dream," he said.

"Okay, I was wondering around in the forest outside of the town. When I suddenly heard a faint scream that sounded like a jaguar cry, and then I heard it again, again, and again. I started to follow it until I reached a river that was red as blood. That's when I saw her, a woman dressed in a black cloak. She turned around and started to open her arms like if she was going to give me a hug. Suddenly she started to change forms, her hair started to turn white, her eyes beaming red, and her skin was pale as snow. After that she opened her mouth, and let out a piercing scream like nothing I ever heard before. I covered my ears with my hands and I fell to the floor. I could feel the warmth of the trickling blood running down my cheeks. I lowered my hands from my ears, and raised my head to look around. Suddenly everything around me was dark and colorless, and all I could hear was a buzzing in my ear."

"Dang Juli that was a weird dream," Ethan replied.

"Ethan the thing is that this dream is different..." I said.

"Different? How? He asked.

"I don't know, but this dream feels like the most realistic one I had," I responded.

We had walked all the way to school, and I don't even remember half of it. We went inside to wait for the bell to ring so class could start. I had Pre-Cal as my first hour, and Ethan had mythology class which I thought was the stupidest class ever. After school ended Ethan came running out and he was rushing straight towards me.

"Juli, wait up!" Ethan said.

Ethan caught up to me and he looked really eager to tell me something.

"Juli I found information that could help us find out something about your dream," Ethan said.

"What is it Ethan?" I asked.

"During mythology class this girl was doing a project on a creature called the banshee," Ethan

"A banshee?" I asked

"Yea, it's a mythological creature that warns someone when someone in their family is going to die." He said.

"Ethan," I said with a tremble in my voice.

"How does she warn someone?" I asked.

"Juli it's probably not ever true don't worry about it," he murmured.

"Ethan tell me!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, by screaming, she warns people by screaming," he answered.

"Ethan the women in my dream..."

"I know…she was screaming wasn't she?" he said.

"Wait, my mom and dad!" I mumbled. "Ethan, I have to go," I screamed.

I started to run as fast as I could. I had to make it home as fast, I had to see if everything was okay. I could hear Ethan's voice in the background, but I couldn't make it out. I ran until I reached my house.

"MOM, DAD! Where are you?" I yelled.

I started to get worried and there were a million things going on in my head. I ran into the kitchen, and there was no one in there. I ran into to the living room and that's where I saw her. My mom was in a puddle of blood and her neck was cracked, blood was dripping out of her mouth.

"MOM," I whimpered. "Please no mom,"

I rushed to the phone to call 911, but when I turned back to look at my mom she was gone. I dropped the phone and walk to the living room to get a better look. When I turned the corner there she was draped in a black cloak with her glowing red eyes staring at me. She was standing right in front of me. She opened her mouth and let out a horrible scream and then vanished into the floor.


End file.
